fanboy_i_chum_chumfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Fanboy i Chum Chum
Fanboy i Chum Chum (ang. Fanboy and Chum Chum) – amerykański serial animowany stworzony przez Erica Roblesa dla telewizji Nickelodeon, na podstawie odcinka z serii Random! Cartoons zatytułowanego Fanboy. Serial został wyprodukowany przez Frederator Studios oraz Nickelodeon Animation Studio. Serial został stworzony w technologii 3D CGI. Piosenka przewodnia została napisana przez Brada Josepha Breeck'a i wykonana przez punkowy zespół The Mae Shi1. Bohaterowie| edytuj kod Główni| edytuj kod * Fanboy – główny bohater serialu. Ma 11 lat, aktywną wyobraźnię, zapał do zabawy na igraszki i przygody. Pochodzi ze starego rodu woźnych. Lubi spędzać cały swój czas ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, Chum Chum'em. Swoją niechęć do nauki ma po swoim dziadku Grandboyu. Zawsze broni Chum Chuma przed Yo. Nosi zielono-fioletowy strój. W odcinku Rozłąka ujawnił, że ma na imię Tobiasz, a w odcinku Lodo-Roller-Coaster panicznie się bał kolejki. Umie też symfonię Beethovena na pachę. * Chum Chum – najlepszy przyjaciel Fanboya oraz jego pomocnik. Ma na oczach maskę i nosi pomarańczowy strój, oraz nosi majtki na wierzchu. Ma 9 i pół roku. Chum Chum jest bardzo energiczny i wysokiej werwy, posiada nieposkromiony entuzjazm i dziecięcą żartobliwość. W odcinku Niesamowity Chulk potrafi zmienić się w pomarańczowego olbrzymiego potwora gdy Fanboy go rozśmieszy. W odcinku Szkoła przetrwania Fanboy nazywa go sir Czesławem, co może sugerować szlacheckie pochodzenie Chum Chuma. Drugoplanowi| edytuj kod * Kyle – jest czarodziejem. Ma rude włosy, bluzę w pomarańczowo-czerwone paski, pelerynę i aparat na zębach. Używa do uprawiania czarów różdżki i nekronomikon. Mówi brytyjskim akcentem. Nie cierpi Fanboya i Chuma Chuma. Uczęszczał do akademii dla czarodziejów do czasu gdy został niesprawiedliwie z niej wydalony, bo zamienił profesora w szarlotkę. Panicznie boi się gryfów. Jego rywalem jest Zygmunt Mag. * Yo – jest przyjaciółką Fanboy'a i Chum Chuma. Ma 11 lat. Jest ona słodką, szczęśliwą dziewczyną, kocha cyfrowe domowe Yamaguchi (parodia Tamagotchi). Podkochuje się w Chum Chumie i pragnie go mieć na własność. W odcinku Wymiana uwięziła Chum Chum'a w naturalnych rozmiarów Yamaguchi. Yo wykazuje, że jest utalentowanym kawalarzem jak ona stale robi kawały Fanboy'owi w dzień żartów. * Ozwald „Oz” Harmounian – przyjaciel Fanboya i Chum Chuma. Fanboy i Chum Chum mówią, że jest „wszystkowiedzącym”, ale w rzeczywistości jest frajerem oraz łowcą kolekcjonowania, który wciąż mieszka z matką. Często mówi „poważka” jako sposób akcentujący jego opinii. Ma koński ogon, brodę i nosi czarną skórzaną kurtkę. Ma 20 lat. * Lenny - zastępca szefa Frosty Mart, ulubionego sklepu Fanboya i Chum Chuma, za którymi nie przepada. Nie cierpi nawet tej pracy. Pełni też rolę kasjera w kinie (Odc. Filmowe Szaleństwo) oraz prowadzi Lodo-roller-coaster (odc. Lodo-Roller-Coaster). Potrafi być bardzo szczęśliwym facetem, gdy jeździ na rowerze (odc. Śledztwo). * Boogregard „Boog” Shlizetti - pracuje we Frosty Mart. Typowy łobuz. Ma obsesję na punkcie gry Chim Chomp i często tam przychodzi by grać zamiast pracować. Często robi innym „Ba-bah”. * Hank Mufflin - nauczyciel szkoły. Jest zrzędliwy, marudny i nie cierpi każdego aspektu pracy i chciałby przejść na emeryturę, ale potrafi być zabawnym facetem. * Lupe – jedna z koleżanek Fanboya i Chum Chuma. Ma 11 lat. Kiedyś wspomniała, że ma wujka, który ożenił się z kurczakiem i był tak szalony jak Chum Chum. Zakochała się w fanboyu po tym jak uratował ją przed pająkiem (odc. Super-chłopak). * Michael - uczeń ze szkoły i kolega Fanboya i Chum Chuma. Jest podobny do Michaela Jacksona i tańczy tak jak on. * Woźny Russ Poopatine – jest woźnym w szkole. Z wyglądu jest parodią Imperatora Palpatine’a, dlatego, że jest bladym, chudym, sękatym starcem w ciemnej koszuli z kapturem. Korzysta z zaawansowanych technologii (odc. Woźny nawiedza szkołę). Zbudował kontener na odpadki zwany jako „Śmieciowa gwiazda”, co jest aluzją do „Gwiazdy śmierci” (odc. Uczeń woźnego). Epizodyczni| edytuj kod * Mniam Mniam - jednooki stwór powstały z gumy uzbieranej przez Fanboya i Chum Chuma. Potrafi pierdzieć balonami. * Thorwald - wiking, który był zamrożony w lodzie. Chciał dostać mu się do Valhalli i w końcu udało się to zrobić, wygrywając w grę, w której trzeba uderzać młotkiem w smoki. W odcinku „W poszukiwaniu straconego topora” powraca na ziemię by odszukać stracony topór i później zakochuje się w Pani Kram. * Dr. Akula - chirurg plastyczny, który jest Wampirem. Zrobił szyję dla Chum Chuma i chciał ją ugryźć, jednak ugryzł Fanboya i otrzymał czynności jak czytanie komiksów granie w gry wideo i jedzenie słodkiego bimbalino (gdy je zje to ma wzdęcia). Później został zniszczony przez światło słoneczne próbując wracać do zamku. * Człowiek Arktyka - super-bohater i idol Fanboya i Chum Chuma i nie tylko. Ma lodową moc. * Truchcik - elektroniczne zwierzątko Yo. W odcinku Cmentarz dla cyfrowych zwierzaków dała go pod opiekę Fanboy'owi i Chum Chum'owi, jednak Fanboy przekarmił go ciasteczkami ze zdenerwowania. Bohaterowie próbowali go wskrzesić ze zmarłych, ale zamienili go przez to w zombi. Dopiero matka Oz'a go „udomowiła”. * Sztynk - prawa ręka Fanboya, która ożyła od tego, że Fanboy się nie kąpał. Miał oczy osadzone na grzybach, które wyrosły od niemycia. Okazał się złym bohaterem, który chciał zrobił „skok na babkę”, okradając charytatywny zbiór wypieków w szkole. Został „wymyty” z Fanboya i „przeniósł” się na buty Poopatina. * Marsha - niegdyś wzorowa uczennica. Chciała się zemscić na Fanboyu za to, że oblała test po tym jak on obsmarkał jej test i zrujnował jej życie. Teraz wylądowała w przedszkolu. * Dolarnator - jest robot od hot-dogów i pomaga Fanboyowi i Chum Chumowi w różnych potrzebach. * Agent Johnson - wieloczynny agent w Galaxy Hills. * Muk Muk - kuzynka Chum Chuma, jest podobna do Chum Chuma. Jest dzika i nieokrzesana. * Zygmund Mag - najbardziej utalentowany mag. Osiągnął więcej sukcesów w akademii niż Kyle. Jest lubiany przez wielu fanów co denerwuje Kyle’a. Chciał wziąć Fanboya i Chum Chuma jako służących w zamian za to, by Kyle mógł powrócić do akademii, jednak Kyle odmówił mówiąc, że Fanboy i Chum Chum są jego przyjaciółmi. Nazywa Kyle’a jako Kyle „Zatwardziały”. * Pani Kram - kucharka w szkole. * Globalne ocieplenie - główny wróg Człowieka Arktyki. Posiada moce wytwarzające gorąco. * Brizwald - kuzyn Oza, który nosi okulary słoneczne i żółtą kurtkę. Chciał z pomocą jego własnego cienia ukraść komiks Oza. Często mówi: „Serio, Serio”. * Lemuel - asystent, Lenny'ego, który jest większy i silniejszy niż Boog.